hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Lund-Urec
Holly Lund is a member of Zeta Wing. She was formerly the Hellcat Squadran Artificial Intelligence ANS-1-2, created by Tory Lund, who Holly thinks of as her 'father'. History Treklan War Tory created her while trying to use software he used to reverse Cortana's movement toward Rampancy to make a 'Smart' AI that has no risk of going Rampant. However, he got the opposite result: an AI rampant right off the bat. She was kept in check by Alphaunus and (later) Penelope. Tory attempted to use her in an 'experiment' to get an AI out of rampancy and into a Meta-Stable state. Several obsticles in this experiment included an attack by an Experimental NOD computer virus, which damaged Holly's systems before being repelled by Alphaunus, as well as HK-47's antagonizing her. Shadow War Resurrectal War Though still rampant and unstable, by the begining of the Resurrectal War, Holly started to show strong signs that Tory's attempts to make her meta-stable were working, as she tended to act in control of herself more often, and even began acting a little human-like. This transition to meta-stability was complete by the middle of the War. Time War "Handy......Do you think we should-?" "NO." - Zack Sigurdson and Selen Leanason discussing the possibility of recruiting Holly to Zeta Wing, after witnessing her in her armor in action Now a meta-stable AI, 'Holly' was an extremely valuable asset during the Time War. She was almost better than Mumantius at contemplating battle strategies, and her capabilities of hacking battle droids was greatly increased. She could now control whole armies of droids without using more than a miniscule fraction of her thought processes. However, by 2024, she grew tired of being confined to a computer system and forced to watch her friends leave and not return, so, she told Tory, who got together with Ryan Ferran, and created an Empire-Tech Human Replica Droid, the closest thing to a human body they could make for Holly. Afterwards, she designed and build her own MJOLNIR Armor, as well as many weapons she then used to fight the Iron Warriors. Zack was impressed with her and suggested they recruit her to Zeta Wing, only for Selen to shoot the idea down, worried about how Tory would respond. Insanity's Revenge During Insanity's assault on Kaven Base, Holly came to IceBite's defense. She took on both Anton Weiß and Victoria Parsons, the former smashing her left arm and the latter slicing a deep gash through Holly's clothing, skin, and EMP Shield Redundancies, allowing John Micheals to launch an Electromagnetic Pulse into her systems, before being driven off by Natalia and Temporalis. Realizing Holly would be destroyed if they didn't act, Natalia and Temporalis used their power to do the only thing that could save Holly: transmute her droid body into a human one, an act that really made Holly happy when she learned it happened. The damage she took that allowed her to be hit by the EMP turned into a scar on the rigth side of her torso. She also adopted the last name 'Lund', in honor of Tory, her creator and supposed 'father'. Not long after, she also adopted 'Uricei' as her middle name, which turned out to be a subconscious reference to Sen, and her crush on him. Locust/Lambent War During the Locust/Lambent War, Holly's desire to become independent reached its climax. When Hellcat Squadran was mobilized to counter the Locust and the Lambent, Holly insisted she go with Zeta Wing, instead of aiding against the Lambent, where Tory believed she'd be safer. So, eventually, Holly did end up joining Zeta Wing. During the war, she accidently tapped into her formerly-dormant Technomancy abilities and repaired the engines to the Stardrift Esper. During the Battle of the Hollow, she accidently used those same powers on a crashed Pelican and made it into a large, mechanical, robotic beast, which she'd keep as a pet, naming it Pixel. When Sen disappeared at the Battle of the Hollow, Holly admitted hr feelings for Sen to Leandra, who encouraged her to keep looking for him. Eventually, she found Sen (along with Claire and Serah Farron, in addition to Snow Villers, all of which were also captured) in a Locust Holdout. She and 'Pixel' attacked the holdout, freeing the prisoners, but Sen was critically wounded by a Flame Boomer which would have, given the chance, incinerated Holly. When Sen fell unconsious, Holly went into a rage, mutilating the Flame Boomer and killing all remaining Locusts in the prison, including a Berserker, before passing out next to Sen's body. When she woke up later and discovered Sen's contition, she broke down crying. However, suddenly, Sen began to heal and was, in a few hours, fully healed. Selen's Betrayal Peacetime Talent Show Sen's Trials Holly forced Sen to let her come with him when he left to go through the Jedi Trials. During this time, Sen discovered that Holly, somehow, had a connection to the Force. They also discovered that Sen's miraculous healing after the Battle of the Hollow was, in fact, a manifestation of Holly's Force Powers. 1st Tyranid Invasion 2nd Tyranid Invasion Early in the 2nd Tyranid invasion, Holly was attacked by a Lictor. Enraged, Sen killed the Lictor that attacked Holly, but she was already dead by then. However, a few seconds later, Miranda Striker brought Holly back to life, although she was still comatose for a bit. When she came out of her coma, Holly discovered that she gained the ability to predict the locations of future Tyranid attacks. Later on, she also managed to tame a Lictor. Personality Treklan War - Early Resurrectal War Holly, while rampant, was prone to mood-swings that plagued her otherwise kind personality. Although hard to work with, she was determined and willing to do anything to get a job done, a trait she kept even into meta-stability. Mid-Resurrectal War - Mid-Time War I guess I'll admit, at first, I thought she was useless, but after that confrontation with Growvole, she proved she can be useful when she's really needed. - One of Davenport's rare confessions of being impressed with something about Hellcat Squadran After she achieved meta-stability, her personality also stabilized. She could be described as 'sweet, outgoing, open, and ever-cheerful.' She is ever curious about the universe, alway wanting to learn more. However, this doesn't affect her capabilities in battle. In fact, she goes serious in a combat situation, turning into a vicious combat machine. Mid-Time War - Insanity's Revenge After acquiring her Human Replica Droid, she was even more curious, asking questions and eager to explore the universe around her, a universe open to her now because of the droid. Her combat capability also increased, especially after she finished her MJOLNIR Armor, which she used to devastating effect. Insanity's Revenge - Beyond When Holly was turned human by Temporalis, she stayed pretty much the same as before, except maybe a little more cheerful. She also became more determined, finally standing up to Tory and convincing him to alow her to choose her own destiny. She is also known for her secret-keeping capabilities, which rival even May's. She has had hundreds of Hellcat Squadran and personal secrets confided with her and none have ever left her lips, unless the one who confided with her the secret told her to reveal it. Two of her greater qualities are her steadfast loyality and courage: if her friends are threatened, she'd take on a Locust Berserker and fight to the end, hand-to-hand if she had to. When she joined Zeta Wing, she was described as one of the most peaceful members, always using words, not actions, to settle disputes. Also, she was also one of the least vulger. Even in battle, she didn't use any curse words (at least verbally) under any circumstance. Also, when she needed to be alone, she'd usually head to her room and play a music playlist of some of Holly's favorite songs. These songs include: *Break Away by Kelly Clarkson *Bring Me to Life (Original and Frozen Remix) and Whisper by Evanescence *Closer to the Truth and Bye Bye Babylon by Cryoshell *First Wave by Trocadero She'll usually just mouth along to the music, but has been known to sing along out loud. This is how Sen discovered Holly's excellent singing. Equipment and Vehicles Equipment Holly went through several droid bodies before finally acquiring her Human Replica Droid. Also, once she acquired that droid, she designed more weapons than Tory and Zack combined, from Shockwave-producing Vibroblades, to Deployable Laser Fences, to energy pistols that fire Phased Energy Projectiles that pass through shields then materialize into razor-thin blades prior to impact with the target. Droideka This was Holly's former mode of transportation prior to her Human Replica Droid. She wielded this droid to great effect in the Shadow War and early Time War. She programmed the droid its own AI once she got the Human Replica Droid. Human Replica Droid Holly's Human Replica Droid was created, on request, by Tory Lund and Ryan Ferran. It is almost life-like, as is the voice synthesizor. In fact, only if the droid is damaged can anyone tell it's not a real human body. The systems inside are also protected from external EMP Pulses and other forms of attack that would disable or destroy other Droids or AI. She then modified the design so she wouldn't have to leave the droid body, turning it into an almost permenant body. It was later damaged by John Micheals, and, in order to save Holly, Natalia and Temporalis turned the HRD Body into a human body, thereby turning Holly into a human. MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark V(B) When Holly got her Human Replica Droid, she used it to make herself a set of MJOLNIR Armor out of UNSC schematics for the Mrk V/B Variant. She equipped it with a lot of built-in equipment. By the Locust/Lambent War, she had modified this suit with numerous other upgrades. Modifications =Time War Modifications = *upgraded shield system *better motion tracker *build-in Armor Lock Device *integrated, concealed Energy Shield Gauntlets *hidden Vibroblades (like those used by Republic Clone Commandos) *Active Camo *integrated Jet Pack System =Locust/Lament War Modifications = *build-in Drop Shield device *further upgrade shields *better Active Camo *further improved Motion Tracker *Color-Changing/Form-Adapting Plates Shockwave Blade The Shockwave Blade is a weapon Holly designed based on the Vibroblade. It's designed to create an intense sonic shockwave using the vibroblade itself as an emittor. The Shockwave can slice a Stormtrooper in half as easilly as the blade itself could. She claimed the inspiration for the weapon came from IceBite's Lightforce Sword attack, when he would swipe his blade and it would emit a blade of pure Light energy that springs forward from the sword. She used this weapon to great effect during the trip with Ryan Ferran. The weapon appears to be made of Phrik, Cortosis, and Mandalorian Iron. It is currently unknown how Holly acquired the metals, but it is supposed that Ryan Ferran is connected to the Mandalorian Iron, at least. Razor Phase Pistol This weapon utilizes Phase Research Tory abandoned as failed. Holly managed to fine-tune the technology into a weapon that can phase projectiles, allowing them to bypass Energy Shields and strike under them. Holly even managed to use the technology's shortcoming: the phased object's instantanious and impossibly fast acceleration when merely nudged, as an asset: the velocity of the projectiles, when they return to solid, is such that a projectile can pierce an Iron Warrior's armor. Her weapon mainly fires Zeromium blades. Deployable Laser Fence These deceptively-insignificant, Ball-Bearing-like devices are actually the most effective infantry-grade barriers in the universe. Utilizing Quantum-Temporal Lasers, these fences can stop even Cleavers in their tracks. Even better, the field also envelopes the generator, leaving it impervious to attack. Its appearance changes when deployed to a Ball Bearing with 2 spikes with antenna sticking out. Only Holly knows the Comm Frequency that can pierce this fence's energy signature, which she uses to deactivate the fence prior to recovering the generators for future use. Gattling Pistols Holly's main ranged weapons, the Gattling Pistols are basically pistol-mounted gattling cannons. Each pistol uses so much ammo, that the weapons are belt-fed. Each belt holds 50 bullets, and the weapons are powerful enough to shred all but the most powerful of enemies. Disc Blades Holly's Disc Blades are round devices with exposed glowing circuits. The outer rims of the weapon contain a powerful lightsaber-type device that activates mid-flight, and deactivates when Holly, or one of her allies are near. She is known to wield 2 of these at a time. They can also be set to have part of the blade on, allowing Holly to wield them somewhat like daggers. Their main bodies are made of Phrik and Mandalorian Iron. The ends of the weapons are also sharpened, making them excellent against lightsaber-resistant enemies, as well. Obselete/Antique Equipment Holly also has equipment she no longer uses, mostly keeping it as keepsakes. These pieces of equipment include: *Nirn Blades Armor *Nirn Akaviri Katana Gallery of Equipment Holly Armor Later 2.png|Holly's custom-made MJOLNIR Armor Holly's Flight Suit.png|Holly's Flight/Combat Suit, as well as her 2 Disc Blades Shockwave Blade.jpg|Holly's Shockwave Blade, a modified Vibrosword of her own design Holly's Normal Side-Arms.jpg|Holly's Heavy Pistols Holly's Razor Phase Pistol.png|Holly's Razor Phase Pistol CCC Assault.jpg|Holly's CCC Rifle in Assault Rifle Mode CCC Shotgun.jpg|Holly's CCC Rifle in Shotgun Mode CCC Sniper.jpg|Holly's CCC Rifle in Sniper Rifle Mode Holly's Gattling Pistols.jpg|Holly's Gattling Pistols, which she used frequently during the Locust/Lambent War Deployable Laser Fence.jpg|Holly's Deactivated Deployable Laser Fence Generators Identity_Disc.jpg|Disc Blade in flight Vehicles Gallery of Vehicles HCS Last Resort.jpg|HCS Last Resort Holly's Starship.jpg|HCS Final Frontier Marauder.jpg|Marauder Holly's Jet.jpg|Holly's AWACS Fighter, the First Reaction Holly's Jet and Drones.jpg|The First Reaction and its drones Holly's Deployable Fighter.jpg|Holly's Deployable Fighter, the Genesis, deployed from the First Reaction Non-Combat Attire 'Signature' White Dress This is Holly's most well-known outfit. This dress has been associated with her since her creation: her current dress was made to look like the holographic dress her hologram wore. The dress appears to be made of a self-cleaning, almost-metallic thread, similar to Adriana's Combat Skin, only a thousand times more resiliant (no exaggeration). The dress is mostly pure white, with some black patterns on it. The dress's material can also be split, to allow Holly to put on either her Flight Suit or her MJOLNIR Armor over it, and it'll reform when either suit is taken off. Formal/Event Dress This is the dress Holly wears to formal gatherings such as weddings and other events. The first time she wore it was to the Phantom Legion's Double Wedding, where, because of the dress, she was described as the 'most desirable bachelorette there'. She again wore the dress to the Peacetime Talent Show years later, when she sang at the Talent Show. Pets Holly has the most pets of any member of Hellcat Squadran. Her pets are also the most unusual in the organization. Pixel Pixel was originally Pelican Dropship Papa-312. Papa-312 was shot down during the Battle of the Hollow, but, when Holly accidently activated her Technomancy abilities, transformed the dropship into a massive, mechanical beast. After the events of the Battle, she named the dropship Pixel and adopted it as a pet. Juni Juni was a dinosaur-like creature (whose race, as of now, is just called the 'Dinosaur-Things') Holly adopted as a pet. The only one of Holly's pets that actually eats regularly, Juni is more than capable of hunting for his own food in the fields and forests surrounding Kaven Base. Buggy Holly's most unusual and dangerous pet, Buggy is a Tyranid Lictor that, somehow, Holly managed to tame. It lives in catacombs under the Stardrift Esper's landing site. Abilities AI As an AI, ANS-1-2 was, despite her rampancy, capable of hacking into enemy computer systems and sabotaging Shadow Alliance networks. In fact, the AI was called 'one of the reasons why the Coalition won' during the Shadow War. After her ascent to meta-stability, her abilities merely increased ten-fold, turning her into, potentially, one of the greatest threats to the Shadow Alliance, and any Hellcat Squadran enemy. Human Replica Droid As a Human Replica Droid, ANS-1-2 Holly retained her extraordinary inteligence, as well as her hacking skills, which were now only slowed by the speed of her body. She also was given super-strength, enhanced agility, and an impressive amount of endurance. Human "She's like a Spartan." - Linda-058 As a human, Holly Lund maintained many of the advantages she had both as an AI and as a Human Replica Droid (including, but not limited to, her hacking skills, intelligence, and physical advantages). Also, unrelated to combat, Holly's an excellent singer. Training When she was turned human, Holly lost most of her combat capabilities, so, she had to train her capabilities back. Several Hellcat Squadran members and allies aided her here. These individuals include: *Rtas 'Vadum - Hand-to-Hand Fighting (Lower Level) *Thel 'Vadam - Sword Fighting (Lower Level) *Deathleaper - Hand-to-Hand Fighting (Higher Level) *Qymaen jai Sheelal - Sword Fighting (Higher Level) Powers Technomancy Force Powers Relations with other individuals *HK-47 - They hate each other. Enough said. *Tory - Holly likes Tory like a daughter to a father, and Tory cares for her like a father would to a daughter. However, after gaining her HRD, Holly started becoming more independent, and, as such, Tory was slowly forced to relinquish control over her. *Alphaunus - If Holly thinks of Tory like a father, she thinks of Alphaunus as an older brother. Holly looks up to Alphaunus and looks to him for advice, and the fact that Alphaunus is not rampant makes this a good thing. *Caboose - Holly is particularly fond of Caboose, as Caboose is nice to her. *IceBite - IceBite, like Caboose, is nice to Holly, therefore she likes him. *Selen - Selen and Holly both like each other greatly, both due to how similar their personalities were during Holly's rampancy. *Leandra Jackson - Holly sometimes wonders why Leandra is trying to out-do everyone, and sometimes wishes she would just 'live in the moment' as she put it. *Sen Urec - Sen and Holly are dating, so she's viciously protective of him, always ready to help him out of a jam. *Beyghor Lamitt - She found him highly respectful. She was also somewhat interested in him, as she nhad ever seen a Verpine before. She was saddened by his death. *Data - Holly gets along with the Federation Android Data, because the 2 shared the desire to become more human. *Ryan Ferran - She really likes Ryan, primarilly because of how much he's done for her, especially helping Tory make the Human Replica Droid Body Holly now has. She knew there was something going on between Ryan and Lightning, and was somewhat supportive of it. He is also Holly's primary source of Madalorian Armor, which she uses in most of her hand-made or technomanced melee weapons. *Serah Farron - Holly get along very well with Serah and, on the battlefield, the 2 usually team up to great effect. *Joy - Holly is more than willing to give the former Warsmith a chance and is fascinated by some of the stories Joy has to share. *Olivia Van Berg - Holly is very cautious of the former terrorist, but she keeps her suspicions secret. *Miranda Striker - Holly is very cautious of the former terrorist, but she keeps her suspicions secret. She warmed up to her when Miranda helped defend her at the Battle of Mandalore, and grew more fond of her 30 years later when she revived Holly after a Tyranid Lictor killed her. *Victoria Parsons - Holly has a mixed opinion of Victoria, as she's the one who allowed John Micheals to blast her with the EMP Pulse, but, had she not done that, Holly wouldn't have been turned human. *Anton Weiß - Holly is a little less fond of Anton than she is of Victoria, as Anton had merely smashed her arm during the fight, not at all contributing to her transformation into a human. Quotes "This is very interesting. Very, very interesting! I could keep reading this all day......ok, now I'm bored." - 'Holly' reading some information in the Hellcat Squadran Database while going through one of her mood-swings "I feel......normal. Actually, better than normal. It feels as though my mind can contemplate concepts I never thought it could!" - 'Holly' upon reaching meta-stability "It really does feel natural......so GOOD to finally be out of that computer and in the real world!" - 'Holly' trying her Human Replica Droid Body for the first time "For many years I have waited on the sidelines, watched as my friends go out to risk their lives to protect ours and many more. For the past 7, I watched as more left and didn't return. Dawn, Ryan, NO MORE! I will NOT let you kill another one of my friends. While this body has power, and myself Willpower, I will defend them with my life!" - Holly to an Iron Warrior she protects Lightning from and, then, kills *''"What happened?"'' *''"You were damaged by an EMP Pulse."'' *''"There was only one thing I could do to save you."'' *''"You mean......I'm......"'' *''*nods*'' *''"*Happily* I can't believe it......"'' - Holly's responce to being turned full-human by Temporalis, with Natalia Llehctim participating in the conversation "Serah and I have been friends ever since she joined the Squadran. I believe we really hit it off. Back when my body was just a human replica droid, we hung out a lot, and, when the others were to busy, she would talk with me. She taught me a lot of different concepts that, even in my metastability, I never considered. She's lucky to have found Snow, who appears quite perfect for her, but one thing: did it have to take this long for them to get married?!" - Holly's speech (and one of her more successful attempts at humor) during Lightning's and Serah's Joint-Wedding (speech meant for Serah) "Tory, dad, whatever, just listen to me for once! I do appreciate all that you've done for me when I was rampant, and when I was an AI in general. But, I'm no longer an AI. I'm now a human being, amd I believe it's time for me to make my own choices from now on. Zeta Wing, the Phantom Legion, and those guys from planet Sera have almost no support in their fight. I'm not much, but I want to make a difference, and that's where I believe I can do it. I'm sorry, but I'm no longer a 'little girl', even if you'll always think of me as 'your little girl'. I am an adult, and I am human. It's time for me to start choosing my own destiny." Holly, before joining Zeta Wing in the war against the Locust Biology After being turned Human, it was discovered that although Holly was technically human, with DNA that registered as human and a primarilly human anatomical structure, she had many unusual traits. These ranged from immunity to most toxins to resistances to disease to some of her vital organs being arranged differently, and more efficiently, from other humans. Her DNA is also greatly resiliant: it is immune to Borg Assimilation, Flood Infection, Darkspore Transfection, and Headcrad Attacks. Alternate Universes Doom-Verse "Don't worry about me. I know my duty. If I do not make it, it's been an honor to serve you." - Doom-Verse Holly risking destroying her damaged self to protect Doom-Verse Natalia In the Doom-Verse, Holly was still an AI. She reached Meta-Stability quickly, but was also heavilly damaged. She was on the verge of destruction, until Prime-Universe Tory repaired her subsystems. She was one of Natalia's last true friends and, partially because of that and also because of the AI's meta-stability, she treated Holly like a living thing. Her fate after the events involving Prime Universe Hellcat Squadran is unknown, but it is probable that, much like Prime Holly, she too was eventually turned Human. Category:Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Main Characters